


Equal exchange

by sunshineandeyebrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, and kun is also a king because that's just facts, donghyuck is a prince, except for castles having hallways and kingdoms having kings, its not really historically accurate, mark is a servant, not explicit but ill give it an M, taeyong hyuck and jeno are brothers, taeyong is a king, warning for scars, warning for the mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: Donghyuck groans, plops gracefully down on the chair situated behind him."Don't call me Your Majesty, that's my brother," he complains."How should I call you, then, My Prince?" Mark asks carefully, but he's stopped trembling."That!" Donghyuck decides. "I like the sound of it, call me that."Mark nods again, remembers he got reprimanded for that."As you wish, My Prince," he mumbles quickly.Donghyuck grins.





	Equal exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyonethinksi_mperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonethinksi_mperv/gifts).



> for my bro, because she's been waiting for something

"So your name is Mark?"

The man nods quickly, his fingers trembling where they're pressed to his chest, as he kneels on one knee. Donghyuck hums, thoughtful, and places a hand on his hip.

"Where you come from, is it polite to answer the royal family with nothing but gestures?" he quips.

Mark raises his head so fast, Donghyuck can hear his neck pop. His eyes are big and expressive, dark hair curling on his forehead in a rather attractive way.

"N-No, Your Majesty, please forgive me!" he says, his words a little jumbled up in his haste.

Donghyuck groans, plops gracefully down on the chair situated behind him.

"Don't call me Your Majesty, that's my brother," he complains.

"How should I call you, then, My Prince?" Mark asks carefully, but he's stopped trembling.

"That!" Donghyuck decides. "I like the sound of it, call me that."

Mark nods again, remembers he got reprimanded for that.

"As you wish, My Prince," he mumbles quickly.

Donghyuck grins.

"Why are you so flustered? You've been Jaehyun's servant for some time already, right? You must be used to speaking to princes."

Mark's gaze shifts between Donghyuck and the floor uneasily, but he never looks him straight in the eye.

"Jae- His Highness is the only royalty I've ever spoken to and we met in rather… casual circumstances. I am deeply sorry for making our first meeting awkward."

The slip up doesn't escape Donghyuck's attention and he almost scoffs at the sudden spike of envy in his chest. He's never really met anyone in casual circumstances, definitely hasn't had someone other than family call him by his name.

"It's fine, Mark," he sighs, all the enthusiasm he felt upon hearing about getting his very own guard, from another country no less, disappearing. "First impressions aren't everything, I'm sure it'll get better. You can go now."

"Yes, Your- yes, My Prince," Mark corrects himself immediately, but Donghyuck throws him a warning glance anyway.

He likes to actually use his power, since he already has it. Taeyong always admonishes him for it, but Donghyuck never gets to the point of abusing it. There is no harm in making his new personal guard trip and almost fall on his face in his hurry to leave, is there? Jeno would dutifully agree with Donghyuck that yes, it's absolutely harmless, then he would sigh with exasperation. Jeno isn't here, though, snatched to a week-long trip by Lord Na Jaemin and Lord Na Jaemin's dazzlingly straight, white teeth. Donghyuck is sure Lord Na Jaemin could be remembered by more than that, but he can't help it. His teeth are incredibly straight and white. 

Donghyuck used to think it's an absolutely terrible thing to get stuck in an arranged marriage, mostly because Jeno had been depressed for a long time after he heard the news. Now that Jeno actually met Jaemin and fell in love with him almost at first sight, like in fairy tales, Donghyuck supposes it's not that bad of a thing. Better than being stuck here, in the palace, and get swept into the wedding preparations, since there is nothing (or no one) more interesting Donghyuck could be doing. He's had a few lovers, of course, but got bored with every single one, too used to having them wrapped around his finger. No, Donghyuck wants adventure, and seeing Jeno happy, away from home on some crazy escapade Jaemin came up with, only amplifies that feeling.

He thinks about Mark and how refreshing it is to have people from another kingdom around. Jaehyun is everything Taeyong deserves and Donghyuck feels genuinely happy for his brother. News about the wedding were a bit of a surprise, but he quickly got over it. Of course Taeyong would want to marry the love of his life as soon as he can. Donghyuck makes himself cut off the train of thought that pulls him towards relationships, love and marriage, focuses on coming up with all the ways he can embarrass Mark from now on. He has a feeling it's going to be extremely easy.

***

Donghyuck quickly learns that his new personal guard was also apparently tasked with assisting him in his everyday life. Donghyuck's never had anyone wake him up in the morning or prepare his clothes, not if it was just another casual day. Their father, who is now gone, for better or worse, Donghyuck can't really decide, firmly believed in the importance of independence. At least when it came to everyday tasks like dressing oneself in the morning, preparing a bath for oneself, cooking even the most basic of meals and knowing how to tend to minor wounds. Taeyong inherited that practicality and Donghyuck doesn't get spoiled, no matter how much he would like to be.

Mark does both, wake him and prepare his clothes, and more. After four days of this, Donghyuck feels disgruntled and suspicious. Disgruntled, because his privacy got limited, suspicious, because it looks like Mark doesn't sleep at all. He makes sure to stay awake long enough to send Donghyuck to sleep, which is usually late at night, and when he wakes Donghyuck in the morning, it seems he's already been up for quite some time. Donghyuck wonders how anyone can function on give or take three hours of sleep every day and be so energetic, too.

Other than having to wake up early, which was Taeyong's request, as it turns out, having Mark around him is the most natural thing in the world. Donghyuck gets used to it as fast as a snap of fingers. It feels as if Mark has been there their whole lives.

"My Prince," Mark sighs on the fifth day, after Donghyuck buries himself under the covers and refuses to leave the bed, which has quickly become their routine. "His Majesty would be displeased, if you didn't attend breakfast today."

"Why?" Donghyuck grumbles. "I don't wanna get up. Tell him I'm not feeling well."

"Do you honestly expect that to work?" Mark asks, exasperated.

Donghyuck sits up, staring at him in shock. It's the first time Mark spoke to him in such a casual manner. Mark must realize it, too, because he immediately ducks his head, opening his mouth to undoubtedly apologize.

"Can't you talk to me like that all the time?" Donghyuck asks, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I don't want to be so formal with you, we're supposed to spend a lot of time together from now on."

Mark's cheeks are flushed, but he chances a glance at Donghyuck, which is a big progress.

"As you wish, My Prince," he mumbles.

Donghyuck is about to tell him off for that, too, but he actually likes the sound of it. It's a sentence Mark's said the most since they met. 

"Great," Donghyuck decides. "I'll get up now."

Mark relaxes visibly. Even his dark hair seems to curl more softly on his forehead. Donghyuck scoffs and stretches on the bed, jumping up to get dressed. Mark prepared a change of clothes for him already and Donghyuck lets his sleeping gown slip to the floor without a second thought. Mark coughs and that's when Donghyuck realizes he's never done that before in Mark's presence. He grins to himself and walks behind his changing screen to spare Mark any more trauma. He'll find another way to rile Mark up later. He's excellent at it, after all.

So far, he has managed to embarrass Mark in front of other people seven times and it's a lot of fun. Suddenly, he remembers something.

"Mark!" he yells, excited.

"Yes, My Prince?" Mark asks immediately, alarmed.

"Jeno is coming back today! I forgot about that!"

"That's right, Prince Jeno is returning today," Mark confirms.

"Finally some good company," Donghyuck sighs, peeking from behind the screen at Mark to throw him a teasing smile.

He's lucky enough to catch the pout on Mark's face before it gets very red. Donghyuck laughs and Mark scratches his neck, flustered. Donghyuck knows they have both been busy with the wedding preparations, but he would really want to talk to Mark properly, about their families and kingdoms, about their views on life and desires.

Taeyong throws Donghyuck a look, when he strides into the dining hall much later than he planned. The look is very specific. It says _I'm going to grey prematurely because of you and you're going to pay for that_. It's the most common expression on Taeyong's face, when he's in close proximity to Donghyuck, which means it doesn't faze Donghyuck at all anymore. He can't remember if it ever has. He shrugs in response. He just couldn't help teasing Mark and got a little sidetracked. Mark walks behind him, still flushed, and takes his place by the window, in easy reach from Donghyuck.

"Glad to have you finally join us," Taeyong intones with a pleasant smile, which means he's more annoyed than Donghyuck thought.

Maybe also stressed. Getting married is a big thing, after all.

"Don't be so harsh, darling," Jaehyun says easily and Donghyuck laughs at Taeyong's instantly pink face.

"I suppose I should be thrilled Donghyuck is here at all," Taeyong sighs, deciding apparently not to deal with the endearment at all right now. "I can't recall us having breakfast together for anything except special occasions. It's all Mark's doing that our dear Hyuckie was able to get up and join us."

Donghyuck turns over his shoulder to glance at Mark, who looks properly uncomfortable. Not really a fan of compliments, Donghyuck has noticed during this week. That makes it all the more fun, of course.

"Mark sure knows how to deal with stubborn princes," Jaehyun nods, winks at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck smiles at him. He likes Jaehyun, likes his easy-going nature and pretty face, likes that he seems to be taking care of Taeyong where no one else would be able to.

"Speaking of, I have a favor to ask of the only person here who won't bow down to Dongyoung's strong opinions," Jaehyun says.

Donghyuck takes a bite of his eggs and nods. He thinks Jaehyun is holding Taeyong's hand under the table. There are servants walking in and out, taking back dirty dishes and offering Donghyuck different types of food. There is only the three of them at the table. Taeyong always invites court ladies and his advisors to join them, but Donghyuck supposes he was later than he thought.

"Darling, you want lilies of the valley at the wedding, don't you?" Jaehyun asks Taeyong, who bites down on his lip with a dumbstruck expression and nods.

Donghyuck isn't surprised, to be at the receiving end of Prince Jaehyun's affection must be an incredible feeling.

Jaehyun turns to Donghyuck.

"Dongyoung insists for it to be roses," he shrugs with a charming smile. "Could you make sure he considers My King's wishes?"

Taeyong was drinking coffee and he promptly chokes on it. Donghyuck chuckles, escaping the swipe of Taeyong's hand swiftly. Jaehyun winks at him again, rubbing Taeyong's back. Bastard knows very well what he's doing and Donghyuck respects that.

"Of course," Donghyuck assures him. He grabs a bagel and stands up. "I trust you will take care of my foolish brother, now if you'll excuse me. Mark! Come on, we're going to save this wedding."

He thinks he can hear Mark sigh tiredly, but when he glances at him, Mark's face is unreadable. Donghyuck slows down to match their step and raises his eyebrow when Mark tries to slow down, too.

"Don't you dare," Donghyuck tears the bagel in half and offers one part to Mark.

Mark hangs his head in defeat and takes it. He learned the hard way how stubborn Donghyuck can be, if he wants to.

Fighting with Dongyoung, Jaehyun's closest advisor, goes on for a few hours, since they discuss everything from flowers to the accommodation of guests. Finally, they reach agreements and Donghyuck graciously allows Dongyoung to decide about everything as long as it doesn't go against what Taeyong wants. Jaehyun doesn't care either way, because all the prince really wants is for Taeyong to be happy and, as Dongyoung whispers into Donghyuck's ear, for their wedding night to be amazing. Donghyuck giggles.

Mark rolls his eyes over at the side, but catches himself immediately, apologizing. Donghyuck wonders how close he is to Jaehyun, if he's used to reactions like that. That ugly feeling of envy twists Donghyuck's stomach again and he changes his thoughts to ones about sex. He knows for a fact that it's not going to be the first time Taeyong and Jaehyun sleep together, but it definitely will be more meaningful. He wonders, if Mark has ever had a lover before.

Donghyuck is tired by the time for dinner, so he sneaks into the kitchen with a reluctant Mark on watch, to grab some food and carry it out to the gardens, in order to avoid all the other people. He's not sure, if Mark counts as a person anymore. He's fitted around Donghyuck like Donghyuck's favorite silk robe. He belongs there, by Donghyuck's side already.

Donghyuck finds his favorite bench inside the hedge labyrinth. Mark seems curious, looking around in fascination. The gardens are Donghyuck's favorite part of the castle, and usually they're empty, so it's a perfect spot, if one wants privacy. Donghyuck has spent here hours upon hours, daydreaming. It's not like he made them, and it's not like he cultivates them himself, but Mark being awed with them makes Donghyuck absurdly proud.

At first, Mark inspects the nearby rose bushes, then he stands close to Donghyuck, then, finally, he takes a seat on the other edge of the bench.

"You skipped dinner because of me," Donghyuck says, gesturing at the food. "Eat."

Mark throws him a calculating look, but reaches for a piece of bread tentatively without protest. Progress, Donghyuck thinks, pleased.

"Tell me about the West, Mark," Donghyuck says.

The sun is low, giving the world a dreamlike quality. Donghyuck feels like he can finally breathe after more than three weeks of the castle preparing for his brother's wedding.

"It's… different," Mark starts carefully, staring ahead, at the flowers and the orange sky.

"You've seen other lands than your kingdom?" Donghyuck asks quickly.

"Yes," Mark nods and Donghyuck doesn't understand the look on his face. He seems much older suddenly. "I've seen a lot before I became His Highness's servant. Do you know what snow is, My Prince?" 

Donghyuck has heard about it in stories.

"You've seen it?!" he exclaims, excited. "I've never been outside the walls of this castle, but I've heard a lot from travelers! Is it really so soft?"

"It depends," Mark says with a solemn face, but it quickly breaks into a small grin and Donghyuck watches him, fascinated. Mark has never smiled like that before. "There is the really soft, fluffy snow, but there can also be wet snow. It's heavier and when you squeeze it into a ball, it hurts more to be hit with it."

"You can hit people with snow?!"

"Of course!" Mark says, bewildered, like that's the most obvious thing. "It's really fun to play snow fights! Unless you get hit with ice, that's not fun at all. Ice is only really fun to lick."

"Whoa," Donghyuck breathes. "That's amazing! What else?"

"You've never seen the ocean, right? That is an incredible thing."

"I heard the water is salty," Donghyuck remembers.

The sun is almost gone behind the bushes, but Mark's eyes are shining instead. 

"It really is!" Mark confirms. "And when you stand on the beach and don't see where the ocean ends, that's one of the best feelings in the world. I've also seen all kinds of animals, like tigers, bears, parrots, an alligator one time, too."

"You weren't scared?" Donghyuck asks quietly, fascinated. "My father once brought a tiger here, to the castle, but Taeyong convinced him to let it out into the wild."

"His Majesty is very kind," Mark says softly and then he seems to remember something. "I have a scar from when I got too close to a fox. Do you want to see?"

"That's a stupid question, Mark," Donghyuck says, motioning at him to get on with it already.

Mark hooks up the sleeve of his loose shirt and oh, Donghyuck wasn't ready to see all those muscles. There is a prominent scar clearly left after a set of claws on Mark's bicep. Donghyuck isn't sure, if he's more transfixed on it or on the way Mark's skin shifts over the muscles.

"Mark," Donghyuck says. "I think we should start over," he reaches out his hand. "Hi, I'm Donghyuck."

Mark is staring at him in confusion. He takes Donghyuck's hand, but it's not a handshake, it's a gentle hold that makes Donghyuck's heart race without a reason. It's the hold the court etiquette has painstakingly driven into Donghyuck's brain, the one that makes princesses and court ladies flush and giggle. The one that's supposed to be followed by lips touching knuckles. Mark's hand is warm, his fingers slender but rough to the touch.

"I know your name, My Prince," Mark informs him, lost.

Donghyuck huffs and rolls his eyes, trying to calm down his stupid heart that's fluttering around his chest, as if it suddenly grew wings.

"No, I meant we should meet each other again. Casual circumstances, right? That's why you should do this," he fixes the hold of their hands to be firm and friendly. "And introduce yourself."

Mark smiles, but shakes his head.

"Can't you let me get used to it slowly? Isn't it enough that we're talking casually now?"

"So you can't call me by my name?" Donghyuck asks with a long-suffering sigh. "Fine, I guess you can keep addressing me as "My Prince", if there is no other option."

"You say that like you don't love it," Mark murmurs with a secretive smile.

Donghyuck blinks, because did Mark just flirt with him? It felt a lot like flirting. He's about to ask, but doesn't have the time to.

"Should have known I'll find you here."

Mark pulls his hand away in an instant and stands up to bow deeply. Donghyuck startles and looks up.

"Jeno!" he exclaims, jumping up from the bench to tackle Jeno into a hug.

Jeno laughs, holding him up just barely.

"Were you that bored?" he asks teasingly. "I thought your new guard would entertain you. You must be Mark," he says over Donghyuck's shoulder. "Nice to meet you. I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Not at all. It's my honor, Your Highness," Mark says immediately.

Donghyuck groans.

"Oh, he's one of those, huh," Jeno remarks, surprised. "I thought you already convinced him to drop formalities."

"No, we just had our first normal conversation," Donghyuck complains.

"Um, Mark? Could you not call me that?" Jeno asks awkwardly, like he's not the one in the position of power here.

Jeno has always been modest, though, unlike Donghyuck, so it's nothing unusual.

"What should I call you then, Sir?"

"Oh my," Jeno mumbles. "Sir is fine, I guess?"

"As you wish, Sir," Mark says immediately.

He's still in a slight bow and Donghyuck squints at him in disapproval. They were making progress. He's also a tiny little bit pleased that Mark didn't offer to call Jeno "His Prince", though.

"Can you leave us here for a while, Mark? We'll be fine and I really wanna talk to Jeno about Jaemin's cock," Donghyuck says matter-of-factly.

Mark manages to trip despite standing still, and he hastily walks out of the clearing.

"Hyuck!" Jeno hisses.

It's almost completely dark now, but Jeno's face glows with embarrassment.

"Oh come on," Donghyuck deadpans.

Jeno refuses to look at him, but a lopsided grin slowly appears on his face.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Donghyuck approves. "Was he any good?"

"Gods, brother," Jeno sighs dreamily, falls down to the bench. "You have no idea."

Donghyuck sits next to him, leaning into his space.

"What? What did he do? You used protection, right?"

"Of course!" Jeno huffs, but he's back to smiling stupidly soon. "His tongue, though. I'm so lucky, Donghyuck, really. He didn't care I'd never been with anyone before at all. He was really patient and sweet, I never would have thought I could trust someone outside of our family like this."

"It was supposed to be dirty and then you went and made it romantic," Donghyuck clucks his tongue. Jeno shrugs helplessly. "I'm so glad you're happy," Donghyuck adds quietly.

Jeno sends him a dazzling smile and hugs him quickly.

"The whole trip was incredible," he shares excitedly. "Jaemin owns some land right over the ocean and we swam all the time! There was an underwater cave near Jaemin's estate and we explored the entirety of it. We even went into that wrecked pirate ship Taeil told us about, remember?"

"You went inside?" Donghyuck asks incredulously.

"Yeah! I really didn't want to, but Jaemin convinced me finally. We even found some pirate treasure," Jeno reaches to his pocket and takes out a piece of gold that he drops on Donghyuck's palm. 

Donghyuck lets out an awed sound, inspecting the gift closely.

"That's amazing," he says finally, looking up at Jeno's warm, open expression. "I really wish I could go on an adventure like this."

"I really wish you could, too," Jeno nods. "Okay, I think I'm going to catch up on sleep. I heard you attend breakfasts now, so see you there tomorrow."

Donghyuck pouts, but leans into the touch when Jeno ruffles his hair. Jeno waves at him and disappears between the hedges. The night is warm. Donghyuck grabs the grapes he stole from the kitchen and pops one into his mouth. He doesn't want to sleep yet.

"You there, Mark?" he calls loudly.

"Yes, My Prince," Mark answers, but it's from further than Donghyuck anticipated.

He shows up a few seconds later.

"What did Jeno say to you?" Donghyuck asks, patting the bench until Mark sits down.

Mark doesn't look at him. His eyes reflect the stars, when he tips his head back. He doesn't try to deny talking to Jeno.

"He said that he will be very disappointed, if I turn out too boring for you."

"Of course he did," Donghyuck grins. "Open your mouth."

Mark glances at him, puzzled, but does as he's told and Donghyuck feels a strange shiver run down his spine. It's not that he's met with refusal often, people usually bend backwards to fulfill his wishes, but it feels different, when it's Mark. Like an accomplishment. Donghyuck pushes a grape into Mark's mouth.

"I feel like a soak in the bathtub tonight. What do you think?"

It doesn't matter what Mark thinks and they both know it, but Donghyuck's been brought up on pretenses. Besides, Donghyuck's really curious what Mark's answer will be.

Mark chews the grape for too long.

"I think bath is perfect for a night like tonight, My Prince," he says finally.

Donghyuck doesn't know what he expected, but he's a little disappointed.

"Let's go."

Donghyuck shoos out the servants who usually take care of the bathhouse, waving off their concerned protests.

"I'm not gonna drown, for gods' sake, Mark will be here with me."

The servants leave reluctantly, instructing him what to do, if the water gets too cold. Donghyuck undresses quickly and walks into one of the larger tubs that's almost like a pool. His muscles sigh at the contact with almost too hot water. It's only up to half his thighs and he sinks down, without much regard to what Mark is doing. He waddles slowly to the edge, leaning his head on his folded arms and stretching his legs behind him.

Mark sits on the tiled floor directly in front of him. Donghyuck feels uncomfortable just by looking at his clothes that are suited for late spring, sure, but not for a steamy bathhouse. There are a few towels in Mark's hands, prepared for when Donghyuck is done bathing.

Donghyuck doesn't feel like talking anymore, and Mark respects it, leans back against the wall with a long sigh and closes his eyes. The sigh isn't tired; exhausted rather, the kind of sound that's caused by sleepless nights and too many thoughts. Donghyuck watches Mark in interest, feeling his own fatigue melt away thanks to warm water. He notices the moment Mark falls asleep, his breath deepening, head tipping back on the wall. The air is stuffy and humid, it collects on Mark's temples and pools in his collarbones. Donghyuck wants to touch.

He sits there idly for a long moment, wondering about the lands where Mark has been, imagining all the wild animals that he's seen, sense of longing after something Donghyuck's never had strengthening until his chest feels too tight. He thinks about freedom, about what it means to him and what it means to Mark. He thinks about the things Mark has yet to tell him about himself. Then, he gently shakes Mark's knee.

The reaction is instant and abrupt. Mark straightens, his eyes wild with something Donghyuck isn't able to see.

"I'm sorry," he blurts out, chest fluttering with uneven breaths. "I'm so sorry, please-"

"Hey," Donghyuck decides to speak, because he has a feeling Mark doesn't know he's talking to Donghyuck. "It's okay, Mark," he grins, small and uncertain. "I'm not gonna punish you for falling asleep or anything."

Mark's gaze clears, his cheeks reddening. It's not embarrassment, though, and Donghyuck doesn't enjoy it like he has enjoyed Mark's flustered expression all week. It looks a lot more like shame, like humiliation.

"Sorry," Mark says again, and this time he's talking to Donghyuck.

"Don't apologize," Donghyuck tells him. "Undress."

Mark blinks at him.

"Um, what?"

"I'm telling you to undress and join me," Donghyuck clarifies. "Come on, hurry up."

Mark might still be in a daze from whatever he just saw when he clearly didn't see Donghyuck, or maybe he just doesn't mind it, because he does as he's told without another word. Donghyuck watches him closely, his gaze catching on the taut skin glistening with sweat in the candle lit room, crossed here and there by faint, whitened scar tissue. He can't help focusing on Mark's cock and his gut squeezes violently with a sudden spark of want. 

"Could you stop staring?" Mark asks.

He's not looking at Donghyuck.

"Are you shy?" Donghyuck teases, settling heavily on the bottom of the tub until water reaches his chin. "You have nothing to be shy about."

Mark just sighs again. It's his normal type of sigh this time, exasperated and telling Donghyuck what Mark hasn't dared to speak aloud yet, things like "You're so annoying" and "I swear to gods" and "Shut up". Donghyuck thinks he would dearly miss those sighs, if something changed and they couldn't be together anymore.

Mark steps inside the tub, immediately sinking down to be Donghyuck's level. Donghyuck doesn't stop watching him. He's absurdly pleased at the way Mark's face smooths out, every tense muscle relaxing. Donghyuck returns to his place by the edge, folding his arms under his head, just like before. Mark mimics his pose and they're incredibly close suddenly. Donghyuck's eyes travel down Mark's body as far as they can before lavender colored water obstructs his view. He catches a glimpse of Mark's back and freezes. His heart speeds up ridiculously.

Mark sighs yet again, and this time it's a satisfied sigh, content and relaxed, and Donghyuck tells himself to stop staring at the giant, dark gashes marring Mark's skin. He'll ask Jaehyun later.

***

Donghyuck doesn't have the time to ask anyone anything, if it's not connected to the wedding, the reception, or the guest welcoming party that's happening three days before the wedding. Time flies like crazy and he doesn't even have the time to harass Mark anymore. That might be a good thing, because they get along perfectly well, as soon as Mark learns the boundaries between them and Donghyuck can snap at him without worrying about Mark taking it seriously. They snap at each other, actually, which is just the kind of relationship Donghyuck wanted with someone outside of his immediate family. Which only means Taeyong, really, because Jeno prefers to be playful and annoying rather than savage. Donghyuck is more okay with that now, since he has Mark.

The guest welcoming party is there faster than anyone anticipates and even Dongyoung seems way out of his depth, running around to apply finishing touches in a frenzy. Donghyuck decides he's had enough. He greets everyone who happens to stumble on his path and snatches a glass from every tray that happens to stumble on his path. After an hour, it's Donghyuck that's stumbling. Mark follows him everywhere, sulking and disapproving in a way that completely escapes Donghyuck's notice after the fourth or fifth glass of liquor. He thinks it's mead or maybe very sweet wine. He forgets he was supposed to check at the next glass before he makes it through the one he's holding.

Everything turns blurry, smudged lights and echoing laughter, and then, Donghyuck has no idea what happens at all.

When he wakes up, it's to someone violently shaking his arm.

"No, go away Mark" he whines, syllables sticking together like glue.

"Get your royal ass up."

It's not Mark's voice and not Mark's words. Donghyuck's head is about to explode. He cracks his eyelids open to check who this asshole is. He doesn't know, but that's unsurprising.

"Who in all hell are you?" he croaks.

The stranger narrows his eyes, but passes Donghyuck a glass of water. Donghyuck drinks it greedily all at once.

"So you don't remember us meeting," the guy concludes. Donghyuck isn't sure, if he's irritated, it's hard to say by the tone of his voice, which is clearly used to being polite and even.

"No, sorry," Donghyuck groans, wondering, if he threw up last night.

"That explains a lot," the guy says. "You told me you wanted to meet someone in casual circumstances, as you passed me some wine. So that's what we did."

Donghyuck winces, trying to get up from the bed. He's wearing last night's expensive clothing and he really wants to dress in something not so constricting.

"I really said that?" he mumbles, more to himself than to the stranger.

"Yes," the stranger answers anyway. "I'm Prince Chenle's advisor."

"Of course you are," Donghyuck mutters under his breath.

He grabs the first set of clothes he can find and disappears behind his changing screen. He guesses he wouldn't have ended up in his own bed, if he spent the night with Chenle instead. Chenle is probably, right after Donghyuck, the most unpredictable, chaotic creature that has ever been spotted in the walls of this castle. Donghyuck spent the last big party with him, he knows what's he's talking about. This guy must be relatively new, because it was Chenle's big brother, King Kun, who kept making desperate and failed attempts at stopping them the last time. Donghyuck thinks he would have remembered this guy.

"My name is Huang Renjun, since you also probably forgot that part," the guy informs him crisply.

He's incredibly well-spoken, as all advisors tend to be.

"Your brother asked me to wake you up," Renjun continues. "Good thing he didn't come here himself."

"Thanks," Donghyuck says, because he feels like he should say something. "Where is Mark?"

"Ah," Renjun says.

What Donghyuck hears is _You're not going to like this_. He sticks his head out from behind the screen to look at him suspiciously.

"Tell me what happened," he demands.

Renjun holds his gaze.

"Well," he starts. "You were piss-drunk. You grabbed Mark in a rather violent and surprising way. He sort of flung you over his shoulder before he really knew what was happening. You fell to the floor," that explains the dull ache in Donghyuck's butt and back. "Mark looked," Renjun pauses, searching for a proper word. "Extremely distressed. Either because of the grabbing or because of the fact that he flipped you hard enough to prevent your breathing for at least ten seconds. I wasn't really counting, though. He seemed to have stopped breathing as well. Prince Jaehyun noticed and took him out of there. His Majesty ordered the guards to drag you here and make you sleep it off after making sure you were okay. That's it."

Donghyuck's stomach is somewhere in his knees, heavy and uncomfortable.

"I should check in on him," he mutters.

"I suppose we could skip breakfast, if your royal ass needs to be elsewhere," Renjun shrugs, nonchalant. "His Majesty will surely understand."

Donghyuck stares at him for a few seconds.

"What is it?" Renjun asks. Again, he doesn't avoid Donghyuck's gaze.

"Nothing," Donghyuck grins. "I just think I love you."

"We met last night," Renjun reminds him. "And I prefer the other gender. No offense."

"None taken," Donghyuck finishes dressing and steps out. "What do you say to befriending me for real and by extension going against every possible wish of my brother? He can't have it too easy, he's already marrying the most handsome Prince out there."

Renjun's mouth curls up, dangerous and cutting in its pretty curve. Donghyuck's stomach gets back to its rightful place. He knows now that he definitely loves Renjun.

***

After asking around and coaxing the promise not to tell Taeyong what they're doing out of the servants, they make it to the wing where Mark's room is. It's not that far from Donghyuck's chambers. It feels a little shameful to be sneaking into it without a single knock, but Mark is sleeping, and Renjun is keeping watch, so Donghyuck shakes the feeling off quickly.

He approaches Mark's bed, simple and small, just like the rest of the room, and sits on his haunches on the floor next to it. Mark looks pale, but his breathing is deep, relaxed, so the knot in Donghyuck's chest he didn't realize was there loosens. He moves a single finger down over Mark's face, careful not to touch his skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, a sharp pang of something stabbing his lungs. "I should have known you don't like to be touched."

He remembers the scars on Mark's back, ugly and too purposeful to come from an accident.

"I shouldn't be drinking so much," he huffs a little, unamused laugh. "I had to be told what happened, because I didn't remember a thing. I hope you're not seriously mad at me. I don't know what it's like, when you're seriously mad. Not fun, I bet."

"You're gonna find out, if you don't shut up."

Donghyuck laughs for real now. It's the first time Mark has told him to shut up.

Mark opens his eyes and Donghyuck's laugh dies down at the guilty, apprehensive look in them.

"No, don't do that, Mark," Donghyuck says, shaking his head. "It was my fault."

Mark's face does something complicated.

"Why," he starts, changes his mind. "I hurt you," he says. "I'm supposed to be protecting you. And His Majesty didn't even," he stops again. "They let me sleep in," Mark finishes, like he's awfully puzzled over that fact.

And Donghyuck suddenly understands. It shouldn't matter that it was Donghyuck's fault. Not according to Mark, anyway. He hurt someone of higher status, and not only didn't he get punished, he was also allowed to rest and abandon his duties for the day.

"Can I touch you?" Donghyuck asks, out of nowhere.

Mark blinks at him, still very much puzzled, but he nods, a single jerk of his head. He watches closely, as Donghyuck raises his hand, tense, despite giving permission, and Donghyuck pauses.

"I won't, if it's uncomfortable for you."

Mark frowns, his puzzlement deepening a few degrees farther. Donghyuck smiles and stands up, letting his hand fall.

"Wait," Mark says, catching it quickly.

It's that same gentle hold as all those days ago, and Donghyuck's heart flutters in the same way as it did then. Mark clearly doesn't understand why Donghyuck would even consider making him uncomfortable, but his face looks determined now.

"Do it," he says, like it's some life-changing moment they're standing in front of.

Maybe it is.

Donghyuck's heart doesn't slow, begins flapping even more rapidly, as he raises his other hand to smooth his knuckles down Mark's cheek. Mark's breath hitches. It should be almost imperceptible, but the room is so quiet, Donghyuck hears it clearly. It doesn't help his heart calm down at all. He goes as far as pushing Mark's bangs out of his eyes, runs his fingers through Mark's hair once, withdraws his hand. Mark's eyes slide open and Donghyuck isn't sure when they closed. They look at each other, not knowing where to go from here, the air charged with possibilities around them.

"Akhem," Renjun clears his throat from the door pointedly.

Donghyuck snatches his hand from Mark's loose grip before he can think. He wasn't aware it was still joined with Mark's up until this moment.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but His Majesty is just outside and I believe he wants to talk to you, My Lord."

None of "your royal ass", which means the door is open. Donghyuck closes his eyes, his hangover suddenly intensifying. Mark sits up.

"I'm coming," Donghyuck sighs, already preparing himself for the lecture.

He chances a glance at Mark's face and their gazes meet. They both look away immediately. Donghyuck's heart is still wild, the traitorous bastard. Renjun's smile says Renjun is greatly enjoying this unbearably awkward atmosphere. Donghyuck isn't sure he loves him, after all.

***

Taeyong's face isn't his usual kind of face and Donghyuck can't quite figure out the difference.

"I know," he rolls his eyes theatrically, just to gauge a reaction. "I was a pain in the ass and you're disappointed."

"Well," Taeyong says in a voice that isn't his usual kind of voice. "That's obvious."

And that seems to be it, which is as unusual as the rest of Taeyong right now. Donghyuck frowns, but follows his brother through the corridors with high ceilings and big windows. He still can't understand what the difference is really about.

Mark wanted to go with them and do things that he's supposed to be doing as Donghyuck's personal guard slash assistant, but Taeyong dismissed him with a kind smile and told Renjun to make sure Mark didn't overexert himself today.

"You have enough conscience to deal with your behavior on your own," Taeyong adds, stopping in front of his bedroom door. He moves his hand in what Donghyuck has learned through the years is a nervous tic, then he moves his jaw in another one of those. "I'm not the one who wants to talk to you."

Donghyuck's spine shivers with a thrill of anticipation. He doesn't know who he expected to see inside. It's Jaehyun.

"Hello," Jaehyun says.

His voice is also not his usual kind of voice. Donghyuck understands suddenly. The difference is that, as opposed to all the other times Taeyong has talked to him after Donghyuck did something stupid or dangerous or both, this time it's a secret. And the secret is not theirs.

"This is about Mark," Donghyuck says. It's not a question. "He's not from your kingdom."

Jaehyun looks mildly impressed.

"How did you figure it out?"

"He doesn't know how to act around royalty," Donghyuck bends one finger. "The scars I saw on his back," he bends another. "He told me about snow," he bends the third one. "And it doesn't snow where you're from," he finishes.

He has suspected this for days, but wasn't sure. Not enough data, not enough time to think about it for real. Not enough courage to ask.

"He let you see the scars?" Jaehyun asks at the same time as Taeyong whispers a quiet and full of horror, "Gods."

"We were bathing," Donghyuck flips his hand dismissively.

"Together?" Jaehyun asks at the same time as Taeyong whispers a quiet and full of resignation, "Obviously."

"What's the deal here?" Donghyuck demands. "You wanted to tell me something, right?"

"I wanted to apologize," Jaehyun says sincerely and it catches Donghyuck off guard.

"For what?"

"I should have told you as much as I can about Mark," Jaehyun rolls back his shoulders and starts to pace in front of Donghyuck and Taeyong. He looks agitated. "I already apologized to him. Listen," he stops abruptly and Donghyuck frowns under his intense gaze. "It's true that you're the prince and he's the servant. It's true that he is where he is to protect you and assist you in your everyday life. It's true that his existence shouldn't matter. But it does. To me. And I know that this kingdom, Taeyong's kingdom, is the right place to entrust Mark to. I put Mark where he is to serve you, but I also put him there so that you would protect him."

This makes something strange and powerful surge through Donghyuck's veins. He glances at his brother, but Taeyong is looking at Jaehyun, his jaw set firmly. Donghyuck thought he was still being treated like a kid, but this proves he's not. It wouldn't have happened, if Taeyong didn't give his permission for it. Mark wouldn't be his now, if Taeyong thought Donghyuck is still immature and reckless. Well, he might be a bit of both, but he's also responsible and sensible when the need arises. Donghyuck feels grateful that his brother knows that.

"What does Mark need to be protected from?" he asks, to put an end to all of the mushy feelings for Taeyong surfacing. 

Jaehyun looks away, out of the enormous stained glass window that Taeyong insisted for to portray a cherry blossom.

"From the world," he considers this, adds, "from himself."

"You won't tell me where he's from," Donghyuck says. 

That's not a question either, just like his first one wasn't.

Jaehyun shakes his head slightly.

"It's not my story to tell."

But Donghyuck knows enough for now. He turns to Taeyong.

"I had plans of making these last two days of your freedom a hell on Earth, but I will graciously not put them in action."

Taeyong quirks a smile, his big eyes a bit glazed over. He stretches out one arm and Donghyuck begrudgingly accepts the hug, breathing in the grounding scent of home.

"Gods," Taeyong whispers again. "You're both so grown up already."

"Jeno has always been a little grown up," Donghyuck says, because he refuses to get emotional. He adds, "Loser."

Taeyong huffs a small laugh and Donghyuck realizes suddenly how much rests on his brother's shoulders. The weight of an entire kingdom must be something. He squeezes Taeyong's middle once and lets go.

He turns over his shoulder when he's already by the door. Taeyong had naturally migrated to Jaehyun's side, accepting a lovely touch of Jaehyun's hand to his cheek. Donghyuck is torn between the mushy feelings and puking on the expensive carpet. He catches Jaehyun's eye.

"Don't worry about Mark," he says. "I'll take care of him."

Jaehyun smiles.

***

Mark thinks he should be attending to his every day duties as soon as he feels better, but Donghyuck makes sure to inform him how wrong he is. Renjun disappeared, but Donghyuck knows he will show up again. They're friends now, after all.

"My Prince," Mark says with the usual level of exasperation and the very not-usual level of uncertainty.

Everyone is different today.

"Yeah?" Donghyuck asks distractedly, peeking inside the kitchens to check, if his favorite cook is inside.

No one else ever lets Donghyuck take lunch out into the gardens.

"You should attend lunch in the dining hall," Mark says, but he sounds like he already knows his words won't change anything. "Renjun said everyone is already talking about your performance last night, they won't shut up, unless you prove them wrong."

Donghyuck turns around in surprise. Mark seems to care deeply about the fact that Donghyuck is the topic of gossip. Donghyuck grins. He appreciates Mark's righteousness, especially when it's on Donghyuck's behalf, but he doesn't give a flying fuck. He cautions himself not to say that out loud, then considers what Mark's face would do, if he said it out loud.

"Bad fame is still fame," he settles on, because things between them feel a little delicate right now. 

Mark sighs. Donghyuck tells him to stay where he is and sneaks into the kitchens as soon as he spots Johnny. Mark stays where he is, but he makes sure to look very unhappy about it by the time Donghyuck reemerges with a plate piled up with food.

"It's fried chicken day, Mark, don't look so put upon."

Mark takes the plate from him, because Donghyuck would have probably dropped it, and follows him out into the gardens.

They've been here countless times since the night Jeno came back home. About forty percent of those times, they have stumbled upon Jeno and Jaemin making out somewhere inside the hedge labyrinth. Thankfully, today it seems to be empty. Donghyuck walks surely to his favorite bench, the way carved in his brain now, even though the first time he found it by accident, and the second time he had to look for it for almost an hour.

Mark doesn't have a problem with sitting next to him anymore, he's not careful or unnecessarily polite. There is something else to him today, though, as he squints into the blinding sun and grabs some of the chicken from the plate between them. Donghyuck supposes that's not surprising at all, considering their earlier exchange. His heart thumps faster as soon as he thinks about it, the traitor.

"Jaehyun talked to you," Mark says.

It's not a question. Everyone seems to be sure of what they're saying today.

It's the first time Mark has dropped the pretenses around Donghyuck, the first time he has called Jaehyun by his name, which Donghyuck already knows is what Mark does to Jaehyun's face. His stomach flips.

"He did," Donghyuck confirms. "Well, he only told me one thing, really."

"Which one?" Mark asks and it feels to Donghyuck as a very specific question.

He expected something along the lines of "What was it?", but maybe it's not odd that Mark picked those words and not other ones. Donghyuck considers how to answer for a second or two.

"That you and I are supposed to exchange services," he says, but it doesn't sound quite right.

Too much of his older brother in it.

Mark squints at him now.

"That's bullshit," he decides and Donghyuck agrees.

"He said that you're here to serve me, but he hopes I can repay for that."

Mark tilts his head to one side. His eyes un-squint a little and they're almost golden in the sun.

"How?"

Donghyuck tilts his head to the opposite side than Mark. He doesn't want Mark to feel like he's a thing, a precious object placed in someone's care, because of its fragility or maybe the opposite of fragility. Donghyuck isn't sure yet.

"Jaehyun entrusted you to me," he says finally, because he doesn't know how else to say it. "But it's up to you from now on, I think. Jaehyun wants it to be a fair exchange. Not between him and me, between you and me. You can be mine, but I'm gonna be yours, too."

Mark stares at him for a while and then takes a bite of the chicken.

"That sounds vague and also embarrassing," he decides. "How can you say it just like that?"

Donghyuck wasn't thinking about it as embarrassing, but he does now. He shrugs, his face warm from more than the sun.

"It's fine, though," Mark adds. "I know what Jaehyun thinks."

"What?" Donghyuck asks curiously, anything to change the topic.

Mark sighs, leans against the backrest of the bench. The stone is incredibly warm under them.

"That he can't trust me to take care of myself."

Donghyuck knew this, kind of, but he can't help his chest seizing in the same righteous way for Mark as Mark's face did for Donghyuck in the hallway in front of the kitchens.

"It's true, kind of," Mark adds quietly. He looks at Donghyuck with something that takes Donghyuck's breath away. "Are you willing to do that? Equal exchange?"

Donghyuck nods. He reaches out his closed fist, only the pinky finger sticking out for Mark to wrap with his own pinky finger.

"Let's make a pact," he proposes. "Equal exchange of services. You take care of me and wake me up for breakfast with my stuck-up brother, I take care of you and," he pauses, not sure what protecting Mark really means.

Mark's mouth curls up, only one corner of it actually, and Donghyuck thinks, absently, that he likes his face a whole lot. He also likes the secrets Mark carries a whole lot, because they made his face look the way it does.

"You take care of me and do what you've already been doing this whole time," Mark finishes, locking their pinky fingers together softly.

Donghyuck doesn't understand how his touch can be so soft, while his hands feel so rough. He doesn't know what exactly he's been doing this whole time, but it seems to be enough.

The corner of Mark's smiling mouth gets sharp.

Donghyuck thinks that most of all, he likes the unexpected adventure that is Mark. He doesn't ask him where he's from.

***

"Your Royal Highness."

Mark's voice is awfully pleasant in a way that suggests high levels of irritation. Donghyuck groans. Mark knows how much he hates being called anything other than "My Prince" by him. Donghyuck likes the thought of being Mark's prince and no one else's. He likes the idea of them being one another's. Just maybe not in the exact same sense their pact indicates.

Donghyuck hears the door to his room open violently.

"You surely must be kidding me," Renjun says very evenly.

He doesn't curse, which Donghyuck managed to learn over the course of just two days is a bad omen, when something not to Renjun's liking happens. He still doesn't want to get up.

"Do I have to remind you that your brother, the king, is getting married in just seven hours?" Renjun asks icily.

The wedding is happening at noon, which means it's the middle of the night right now. Donghyuck growls and waves at them weakly, which Taeyong would say is not princely behavior at all. Donghyuck doesn't care. He stayed up late last night to make sure everything was in the state it was supposed to be, because Jeno felt confused by everything and was no help at all to Donghyuck and the advisors. Advisors were mostly panicking, too, so Donghyuck was the one who worked with Dongyoung. Despite that fact, Dongyoung came to like Jeno more than Donghyuck in the blink of an eye. The world is so unfair sometimes. Like right now. Because it's five in the morning, no, in the night, and Mark and Renjun teamed up to make his life miserable.

Renjun sighs audibly. He says, "I don't have time for this, I have to attend to my own disaster of a prince. Do something, Mark."

The door closes just as violently as it opened.

Mark sighs, too, but it's a lot quieter, and then Donghyuck feels the mattress deep where Mark sits on it. He's never done that before. Donghyuck's heart betrays him in half a second, but it only gets worse from there.

Donghyuck is mostly under the covers, only the top of his head sticking out, but he's hyperaware of Mark's every move. He's incredibly still, holding his breath as the mattress shifts. Mark's breath is somewhere close to Donghyuck's ear, because he can hear it more now than he did just a second ago.

"My Prince," Mark says.

It's not a whisper, it's more of a murmur, it still contains the deep timbre of Mark's voice, the hoarseness of it, the _sound_. Donghyuck's heart leaps, as shivers wreck down his spine to the very ends of his fingers. Everything is motionless except for the traitorous organ in Donghyuck's chest.

Donghyuck pushes away the covers without any warning, but Mark already moved out of the reach of his frantic limbs.

"Bastard," Donghyuck mutters under his breath.

Mark's smile is smug and secretive, and Donghyuck wants to wipe it away. With his fist or with his mouth; his feelings are inconclusive about it.

He dresses as he usually does, in his usual clothes, but doesn't bother to hide behind his screen. Mark doesn't say anything, doesn't make a single sound, but Donghyuck knows he's looking and that's all that this is about. Donghyuck wants to feel smug, too. He turns back to Mark when he's done and Mark's reaction is a second too late. Donghyuck lets his chest fill with that specific brand of being proud of himself, while doing something controversial but extremely satisfying.

Mark clears his throat, looks away, back at Donghyuck. His ears are pink.

"Wait until I put on the fancy clothes later," Donghyuck tells him flippantly and lets himself almost-touch Mark's hand, as he passes him on his way to the door.

Mark still doesn't make a sound, but catches up quickly to fall into a step with him, just like he should. Not because Donghyuck is a prince and Mark is his servant, but because it feels right.

***

The wedding is a magnificent show of white and gold, but also green and red, and everything in between. The ballroom has been decorated with growing vines of the moonflower, snaking around the columns and sprouting pretty, snow white flowers here and there. Lilies of the valley rest on the long tables and in intricate glass vases along the windowsills. The see-through drapes are delicate and golden, just like the long tablecloths resting under white dishes. Dust swirls in the sunlight like magical powder dropped by fairies. Behind the tables, there are wide stairs, covered in vines and beautiful patterns on white and golden carpet. At the top of the stairs stands the High Priestess, already prepared for leading the ceremony. Donghyuck is going to stand two steps lower from the top, right behind Jeno, when it begins.

Right now, he's at the door, welcoming guests that trickle slowly into the hall. Jeno is opposite of him, doing the same. They're both dressed in fancy, expensive robes that glitter in the sun, pale golden, just like the drapes. Taeyong and Jaehyun are going to be in white.

The guests are a multitude of color and Donghyuck's eyes hurt by the time the ballroom is almost full. Everyone gathers on the dancefloor in the middle for now, chatting and drinking wine. Donghyuck and Jeno close the door and squeeze through the crowd to the stairs, but they only go a few steps up.

"Dear guests," Jeno says loudly. They're standing where the acoustics are the best and his voice carries strong through the room. "There is a place for everyone at the tables, we ask you to find your respective name and take a seat. The ceremony will begin shortly. Once again, we welcome you in our humble home."

There is a short applause and then everyone walks to the long tables to find their seat. Jeno slumps slightly with a sigh.

"You're better at this, I don't understand why I have to do the talking," he tells Donghyuck begrudgingly.

Donghyuck grins and throws his arm around Jeno's shoulders.

"You're older," Donghyuck says with a careless shrug.

"By seven minutes!" Jeno protests indignantly.

"Still."

Taeyong is beautiful. When he and Jaehyun enter the ballroom hand in hand, and Donghyuck watches from his place on the second step from the top, he almost loses his breath. They're both dressed in pure white, tiny, golden glints of jewelry reflecting the sun as they move. The hall is silent, holding its collective breath, until Taeyong and Jaehyun reach the stairs. They look radiant and filled to the brim with happiness, as they look at each other like there is no one else there with them in the ballroom, in the universe. Donghyuck's heart aches, as he watches his brother free of the kingdom's weight he carries for once. For just a day. But no, he won't have to carry it alone anymore, he's going to give half of it to Jaehyun, and he'll be happy.

Donghyuck finds Mark, way down there, close to the wall like all the other servants, and watches his eyes shine with pure joy. Jaehyun might be Mark's best friend, now that Donghyuck thinks about it, and seeing your best friend marrying the love of their life must be an emotional experience.

Without turning to look at him, Jeno discreetly offers Donghyuck his hand. Donghyuck holds it, lacing their fingers together, and wonders how Jeno always knows when Donghyuck needs physical comfort. But maybe it's just Jeno who needs it, and Donghyuck happens to need it at the same time.

The ceremony is short, but intense and Donghyuck is almost crying by the time Taeyong and Jaehyun kiss. Taeyong should go down the stairs to dance with Jaehyun now, but he pauses to hug Jeno and Donghyuck to his chest, and almost crying becomes simply crying. Taeyong laughs, joyful and so beautiful, kisses both of their temples and catches up to Jaehyun. Jeno's grin is smug and teasing, but he doesn't let go of Donghyuck's hand.

"You're gonna stand on the first step in a few years," he says, patting Donghyuck's head.

Donghyuck cries again.

***

The reception is mostly a blur of color, breathless dancing, breathless laughter and wine. Exactly what Donghyuck likes best. He indulges one of his favorite princesses from the neighboring kingdom most of the time, but when he leaves to get them more wine, he catches a glimpse of Mark's face and forgets about the princess immediately.

Mark is holding a tray with snacks on it, as he walks between the guests to offer them some. Donghyuck catches up to him, appearing right in his face, which almost makes Mark drop the tray to the floor. He only scowls, though, when he realizes it's just Donghyuck. Donghyuck quickly takes the tray out of his hands and puts it on the nearby table.

"Come with me," he tells Mark, grabbing a bottle of wine in exchange for the tray.

As always, Mark does.

They sneak through the hallways and up some stairs, Donghyuck leading the way, because he knows where he's going, Mark following him, because that's what he does.

They step out on a balcony that has a perfect view of the gardens. The moon is bright, painting everything blue. It's quiet except for the buzz of insects and faint sounds of music from the ballroom reaching them all the way up here. Donghyuck takes a deep breath of the night air and then a sip of his wine.

Mark closes the door behind them and leans on them. He looks good in his black clothing, with black hair and black eyes. Donghyuck is drunk.

"Fresh air is probably a good idea," Mark nods, looking at him like it's not what he wants to say at all.

Donghyuck walks closer to him, stops just an inch short. He leans in until he can feel Mark's breath on his face. His heart is pounding. Mark smells like clean sheets and the food he was distributing. His eyes are so black and calm, but his mouth is tense. Donghyuck aches.

"Don't worry," he huffs in a laugh, even though he's not happy. "I won't touch you."

He twirls around and away, stopping only when his back hits the railing of the balcony. His head spins. He's glad he managed to dance around the stone bench in the middle. He puts the wine on it.

"What about me?" Mark asks. His voice is gravel. "Can I touch you?"

Donghyuck, already fairly breathless before that, doesn't exactly remember what oxygen is anymore.

"That's a stupid question, Mark," he says, but it's barely any sound at all.

"It's not," Mark says, takes a step towards him.

"Fine," Donghyuck allows. "Do it, then. Touch me. Before I change my mind."

He wouldn't change his mind, but Mark doesn't need to know that. Mark does anyway.

They're so close, although they were so far away from each other just a second ago. Maybe four seconds ago. Maybe two years. Time slips from Donghyuck, it's like he's already lived through this moment, like it's always been happening and like it's never happened at all.

Mark's eyes aren't black anymore, they reflect the moon, light almost spills over the edges and down his eyelashes.

They're so close. Donghyuck doesn't breathe.

Mark's fingers feel cool and rough on his face, but they're so delicate. Mark's mouth on his mouth feels hot and soft, but it's so hungry. Donghyuck grips the railing, closes his eyes. Mark's arms snake around his waist, go up his back, hold his neck and tousle his hair. Donghyuck wants more.

The railing is digging into his palms, but he said he won't touch. His heart is fluttering again, a wild thing barely keeping him alive. The railing starts digging into his back. He pulls away. A giggle makes it past his throat.

"What is it?" asks Mark with his rough fingers resting on Donghyuck's collarbone.

"The railing," Donghyuck pants and can't believe he's panting. "It hurts. It's awfully anticlimactic."

Mark looks in his eyes like he's searching for something deep inside, takes a step back and pulls Donghyuck into him. 

Donghyuck doesn't breathe.

They stare at each other like there is nothing else in the world. Donghyuck leans in again, pauses, gives Mark a glance. It says _Is it okay for me to do it?_ Mark cups his jaw, lets out a tiny breath, gives Donghyuck a glance. It says _Do it, touch me, before I change my mind_. He wouldn't change his mind and both of them know that. Donghyuck kisses Mark, skids his fingers down Mark's ear, to his shoulder, holds his face with the other hand, angles his head. It feels like everything Donghyuck's ever wanted and also like it's not even one of the millions of other things Donghyuck wants.

Mark lets out a quiet sound, a groan or a whimper; they separate. Mark's eyes are closed for a long minute that is to Donghyuck no more than a second and almost ten years at once. Mark's arms fall from him and Donghyuck finally inhales. He takes a wobbly step, he's not sure if it's from alcohol or from Mark, and grabs the bottle of wine standing on the bench. He gives it to Mark.

"Drink," he says. Mark does. "And now tell me where you're from."

Mark turns his head, looks up at the moon, faces Donghyuck again. He nods. They straddle the bench, opposite of each other.

"I was born in the North," Mark starts. The bottle is sitting between them. Mark focuses his gaze on it. "But you already know that."

Donghyuck nods, wonders if he could hold Mark's hand.

"There was a war," Mark continues. "But you already know that, too."

Donghyuck was nine when it started, eleven when it ended. It destroyed three kingdoms. His father didn't offer his help.

"I was ten," Mark says. Donghyuck didn't know Mark was only a year older than him. "They killed my mother," he pauses.

Donghyuck passes him the bottle. Mark drinks.

"They took me. A bunch of others and me, we were freed by accident three years later. I didn't know what to do with myself. I lived in the woods. There wasn't much of the woods to live in then, everything was barely holding on to life. I couldn't find much to eat, I stole from other animals," Mark touches his arm, the scar from fox's claws that's under his black sleeve. Donghyuck's chest is too tight. "I must have walked to the border, because Jaehyun found me. I was almost dead by then."

It's quiet except for the buzz of insects and faint sounds of music from the ballroom reaching them all the way up here. It's the end of the story, but not the end of what happened.

"And the scars on your back?" Donghyuck whispers, wary to interrupt the fragile silence.

Mark looks up at him. His eyes are black again, almost overflowing. He takes another sip of the wine and says, "I tried to run away once."

The silence is back. Donghyuck takes the bottle and drinks.

"Thank you. For telling me that," he gives the bottle back. "Now drink some more."

Mark does.

Donghyuck turns around on the bench and lets his body fall down. Mark's hands cushion his head right before it knocks into the stone. Donghyuck looks up at Mark's deadpan expression.

"I knew you would catch me," he says with a grin.

Mark leans down and kisses him.

***

"We'll be fine here, don't worry," Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "Dongyoung is staying and Kun, too."

"You should address King Kun by his proper title," Taeyong sighs.

He's biting his nails. Donghyuck makes a face.

"Well, he's not here, is he? Just go and have fun for once."

Taeyong sighs again, nods. He hugs Donghyuck tightly. Donghyuck is the same height as Taeyong, but he automatically makes himself smaller to fit into his arms. Then he hates himself for doing it, but only a little bit, because Taeyong smiles at him. It is a dazzling smile, full of love and trust and fondness, and Donghyuck sniffles awkwardly, telling himself not to start crying. Taeyong will be gone for only three weeks.

"Crybaby," Jeno whispers to Donghyuck on his way to be the one hugged now.

He's taller than Taeyong, but does the exact same thing Donghyuck did. Donghyuck feels a little better about himself.

"Play nice," Taeyong tells them both, stroking their hair.

"Of course," they answer in unison.

Taeyong knows very well neither of them means it.

"Enjoy your honeymoon," Jeno says pleasantly to assure them more credibility.

It doesn't work, but they don't take Taeyong's stern face seriously. Taeyong hugs them again, both at once this time, and gets into the carriage to join Jaehyun, who must have said goodbye to Mark when there was no one there to see it. Jeno and Donghyuck wave until the carriage disappears behind trees and then head inside.

"So," Jeno says with a grin Donghyuck doesn't appreciate. "Mark."

"Mark," Donghyuck agrees, reluctant to be made fun of.

"How far have you two gone?" Jeno tries to wiggle his eyebrows and fails miserably.

"Not far," Donghyuck sighs longingly. "We kissed a few times."

"So that's where you disappeared during the reception," Jeno says. "That's nice. Princess Yerim asked about you, though."

"Figures," Donghyuck sighs. "She's fun, but I don't think she can be something more."

Jeno stops so abruptly, Donghyuck doesn't notice for about two seconds. He turns to look. Jeno's face is knowing.

"You've fallen for him," Jeno says with absolute certainty.

Donghyuck snorts, resumes walking, stops so abruptly Jeno bumps into him. Donghyuck spins on his heel, finding Jeno's sure eyes with his own wide ones.

Jeno says, "Of course you didn't even realize."

Everything inside Donghyuck shifts around, rearranges itself until he accepts it as what it is. The truth.

"Taeyong will want me to marry someone like princess Yerim," he says, voice empty. "What do I do, Jeno?"

"Taeyong won't make you do anything you hate," Jeno shakes his head, but his eyes aren't certain anymore.

They're sad.

"He made you," Donghyuck says out loud what they're both thinking.

It doesn't matter it all worked out in the end. Jeno and Jaemin are together because it's beneficial to both of their kingdoms first, because they love each other second.

Jeno doesn't respond. He offers his hand to Donghyuck and Donghyuck takes it. His heart squeezes inside his chest just like Jeno's fingers squeeze his own.

***

The guests all leave except for King Kun, Prince Chenle and Renjun. And Jaemin, of course. Mark doesn't wake Donghyuck up the day after Taeyong and Jaehyun leave, and it's confusing to open his eyes when the sun is already high.

Donghyuck doesn't move to get up, covers his eyes with his arm. He's bitter. He doesn't want to move ever again.

There isn't even a chance to talk to Taeyong about it now. He's going to have to wait three weeks. Also, he should talk to Mark before that. He doesn't know what Mark wants. They might have kissed, Donghyuck might have fallen for Mark, but it doesn't mean Mark fell for him. Donghyuck knows it's not unheard of to marry for the kingdom and have a lover on the side, but he doesn't want that. Mark already has so many secrets, Donghyuck doesn't want Mark himself to be one. But again, he doesn't know what _Mark_ wants.

The door opens.

"My Prince, it's after noon," Mark says.

Donghyuck groans. Mark sits at the edge of the mattress. Donghyuck has a feeling it's going to be a thing now. Mark touches his bare arm, calloused fingertips raising goosebumps in their wake. He holds Donghyuck's wrist and slowly pulls his arm away from his face.

"What's wrong?" he asks, brows furrowed.

Donghyuck feels miserable and cowardly, because he wants to tell Mark and he doesn't want to tell Mark at all, at the same time.

"Can I touch you?"

Mark nods, but he's still frowning. Donghyuck circles his neck with his arms, pressing them close together. He can feel Mark's heart beating quickly. Or maybe it's his own. They stay like that for a long while, Mark half sitting, half lying on Donghyuck, his cheek against Donghyuck's cheek.

"I want to go," Donghyuck whispers finally.

"Go where?" Mark murmurs, soft, falling right in place with the sleepy atmosphere of Donghyuck's sunlit bedroom.

"Somewhere. Wherever. Not here."

"Let's go, then," Mark says.

Donghyuck's heart is a wild bird in a cage. He lets Mark pull him up and off the bed, lets Mark dress him like he's a child again, lets Mark's hands move on his body however they please in the process. Once he's done, Mark takes his hand, and he's the one who leads this time. Donghyuck is the one who follows. 

***

Kun doesn't look very approving, when Donghyuck tells him they're going for a ride outside the castle grounds, but he doesn't stop them.

Mark saddles two horses, one has belonged to Donghyuck since he was able to hold himself upright, while riding it, and one seems to love Mark unconditionally. They pass the gates to the castle, pass the town and the woods Donghyuck has never gone beyond.

The air smells like upcoming summer and freedom, and Donghyuck lets his bitterness fall off somewhere along the way. Mark leads them through colorful meadows, where the wind messes up Donghyuck's already messy hair even more, through wide paths full of tradesmen in their carriages, who greet Donghyuck with joy and respect, through green, growing woods, where everything is alive. They stop in a clearing that discloses a small stream and they ride into it, letting the horses cool off in the crystal clear water.

Mark's face is pure, unadulterated joy, and Donghyuck thinks Mark belongs in scenery like this. Then, he wonders, if Mark could also belong to him. His bitterness is faster than horses, catches up with no effort at all.

Mark studies him with bright eyes, helps Donghyuck get down, ties their horses to the nearby tree.

"You're thinking," he says, grabbing Donghyuck's hands, putting Donghyuck's fingers to his mouth. "Why are you thinking? You wanted to go and we went. You're not supposed to think here, My Prince. You left the castle behind you."

Donghyuck stares into his eyes. He didn't know it was possible to be so overwhelmingly happy and so overwhelmingly sad at the same time.

"You left it behind, too," he says quietly. A bird sings over their heads. "I'm not your prince here."

Mark smiles, a little, rueful thing. 

"You will always be my prince, Donghyuck," he says.

Donghyuck's breath hitches. He's not sure what Mark's voice means. It could be a reminder that they're starkly different, that Donghyuck is royalty and Mark his personal guard that used to be a slave. It could be what Donghyuck wants it to be, for Mark to be his, and for him to be Mark's.

"Can I touch you?" he asks.

He aches all over. Mark nods, meets him halfway.

Once, Donghyuck was walking outside, in the gardens, when rain clouds gathered over his head. He expected just a small patter, enough to wet his shoulders and hair, enough for the air to start smelling of it. It was a downpour. Donghyuck got drenched in less than half a minute and he couldn't properly breathe from the force of it hitting down on him.

That is Mark's kiss.

Donghyuck's knees tremble, his heart barely manages to pump blood, his spine prickles. Mark's mouth is the heat of the hottest summer day, his hands burn sliding down Donghyuck's back. It's too much and not enough at all, and Donghyuck makes a sound, fingers desperate in Mark's black hair. Mark swallows it, gives Donghyuck one of his own, holds him up when Donghyuck's muscles turn to jelly.

It's ridiculous. He has kissed and been kissed a thousand times, he's done a lot more than that. And yet, Mark leaves his body weak and wanting, Mark who so clearly hasn't touched anyone like this before. They're both hungry, both insatiable, and they both unfortunately need air.

Donghyuck leans on Mark, heavy and dazed, and Mark holds him up, solid and dazed. Donghyuck recovers first. He giggles into Mark's collarbones, presses his lips to the thin skin and straightens, laughing freely now. Mark is smiling, bright and so very real. He's looking at Donghyuck just like Donghyuck wants him to look.

Donghyuck grabs his hand, because he knows Mark will expect it, won't flinch from it, won't be hurt by it, and then pulls and pulls until they both fall into the stream.

Mark inhales sharply. He didn't expect that, despite knowing Donghyuck for over a month now. The water is as cold as any crystal clear water in the woods should be. Donghyuck laughs.

***

The three weeks of Taeyong's absence are spent on adventures, wild and incredible. Sometimes, they take Renjun with them, sometimes it's both him and Chenle. Sometimes, there is six of them, including Jeno and Jaemin. Sometimes, there is seven, because Chenle's best friend, Jisung, who is also his assistant, tags along on Chenle's request.

More often, though, there is just the two of them. Just Donghyuck and Mark and the world.

Mark shows him all kinds of wonders and Donghyuck drinks it all up, thirsty, because no one else has ever done it for him. Mark knows where to find rabbit holes and how to approach the rabbits so that they let Donghyuck pet them. Mark knows which parts of the nature are better left alone, he shows Donghyuck butterflies that look like leaves and leaves that look like butterflies. They bicker and tease each other relentlessly, they snap at each other and argue until their throats are scratchy. They explore caverns and rivers, meadows and valleys, and in between it all, Mark takes his breath away with gentle touches and less than gentle kisses.

Taeyong returns. He looks like a king should and Donghyuck doesn't interrupt, until various meetings with advisors are over and countless problems that have arisen during his absence are solved. Donghyuck and Jeno sneak into his chambers when Jaehyun is busy doing something somewhere else.

Taeyong hugs them tightly and gives them what he brought back with him, something shiny for Donghyuck and something odd for Jeno, because he wants to make them happy. And because he knows them like no one else in the world, it does make them happy. What makes them happy most of all, though, is that they have him back, but neither of them would ever say that out loud.

"Something's wrong," Taeyong says after they talk about his trip for a little while.

He's talking to Donghyuck. Dread drops down Donghyuck's stomach and all his good humor vanishes in the blink of an eye. Jeno nudges Donghyuck's arm to give him the necessary courage, but Donghyuck doesn't know if it's going to be enough.

"I know you'd want to marry me to someone from one of the neighboring kingdoms," he starts, pauses. 

Maybe he shouldn't say anything else. Taeyong grabs his hand, squeezes. His eyes are intense, but warm. Familiar. Donghyuck sees his own trust reflected back at him.

"But I don't want that," he finishes, voice wavering slightly. He tells himself to pull it together. "I'll do it, if you really need me to. But I don't want it."

Taeyong's gaze melts, he touches Jeno's hair with his unoccupied hand.

"I should have told you this before," he says, shifting his attention from Donghyuck to Jeno for a moment. He's still talking to both of them, but he's talking to Jeno more. "I would never make you live a life you hated. Jaemin was," he considers his next words. "An opportunity, no matter how ugly that sounds. But if you met him then and didn't like him at all, I wouldn't have made you stick with this arranged marriage. That's why there was no date set, no nothing, I just wanted you to meet him and see, if it was okay for yourself. That's why you have the freedom to make progress with your relationship at your own pace. I'm not father. Your lives are yours to live."

Donghyuck swallows down his tears. For Jeno, it's too late for that.

"I'm sorry," Taeyong coos at him and cradles him like Jeno's still a baby. Jeno clings to him, silent but shaking. "I should have told you, I thought you didn't think about that anymore. I'm sorry."

Donghyuck presses his face into Jeno's back, embracing him in the middle. He refuses to cry, but his chest is full. This moment is every gust of wind right in his face, when Mark led him through vast planes of grass and nothing else, it's every breathtaking view they've seen these past three weeks, it's every single one of Mark's kisses, it's the same smell Donghyuck felt, when Mark took them out of the castle grounds for that first horse ride all those days ago, of summer and freedom expanding his veins.

"Thank you," he mumbles into Jeno's shirt.

Taeyong huffs a quiet laugh and reaches out to stroke his hair.

***

Donghyuck still doesn't know what Mark wants, but Mark seems to know what Donghyuck wants just fine.

"Come here," he tells Donghyuck softly, reaching out for him.

They're alone in the gardens, and Donghyuck still loves this part of the castle the most, but it's lost some of its appeal after everything Mark has shown him. Donghyuck catches Mark's hand, lets himself be pulled in, as if he can go any deeper than this.

Mark looks tired, dark bags under his eyes and tense shoulders under Donghyuck's hands.

"Is it hard for you to sleep peacefully?" Donghyuck asks to misdirect Mark's searching gaze.

Mark thinks about it for a minute. He says, "I don't remember the last time I slept through the whole night. It's fine, though. I got used to it."

"It's not fine," Donghyuck buries his face in Mark's neck, inhaling his clean, calming scent.

"It's," Mark pauses. "The only option," he settles on.

Donghyuck sighs. He won't be able to help, even thought he was supposed to protect Mark from himself. 

"You know," Mark murmurs, playing with Donghyuck's hair. "After Jaehyun found me, it took me a very long time to learn to react to sudden touch like I do now instead of… what I used to do."

Donghyuck doesn't want to know what Mark used to do, because he might cry and that would be embarrassing for them both.

"You mean now you fling people over your shoulder," he says, amused despite himself.

"Or do something else to protect myself. I'm not entirely defenseless. You don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried about other people hurting you," Donghyuck tells him.

Mark is swaying them gently. The sun is setting. The shadows are long and uneasy.

"I'm worried about this thing inside you hurting you. I can order for people to be beheaded, but I can't do anything about your demons."

"You're doing plenty about my demons," Mark assures him. Donghyuck can hear him smiling. "And I'd rather you didn't order for anyone to be beheaded, that sounds gross and not very good at all."

"I should order for Renjun to be beheaded," Donghyuck mutters. "He keeps sending me letters that do nothing more but mock me."

"That's how you know he loves you," Mark says. His voice is hushed and lovely, full of fondness. "Besides, Chenle would start a war, if you beheaded his voice of reason."

"That's true," Donghyuck clucks his tongue.

They sway some more. Donghyuck never wants to be anywhere else.

"What's wrong, My Prince?" Mark asks after a while that could have been a few seconds and a few hours.

The time is slipping again. Donghyuck untangles himself. His heart beats heavily against his ribcage; Donghyuck feels its weight as if it grew a few inches. It doesn't speed up, but every beat hurts.

"I love you," he says and doesn't breathe again.

Mark's eyebrows are the first to react, climbing high on his forehead. The eyes are next, widening impossibly. Finally, his mouth moves, stretching into the biggest smile Donghyuck has seen it make, then softening at the edges into something more, something just for Donghyuck and no one else.

"I love you," he says, but it sounds nothing like Donghyuck's words. It's not just repeating, because they're not the same person, and what they feel is the same, but how they feel it is different.

Donghyuck smiles, too, something more and something just for Mark and no one else. His heart is fluttering now, just like Donghyuck expected it to. When Mark leans in to press a kiss to Donghyuck's forehead, Donghyuck presses his hand to Mark's chest. Mark's heart is fluttering even more than his own and that, Donghyuck thinks, is exactly like it should be.

***

Donghyuck isn't sleeping, when there is soft knocking to his door at around three in the morning. He has more interesting things to do, like daydreaming about Mark and planning the countless journeys he wants to experience, and replying to Renjun's mocking letters.

He wants to say "come in" or something else that would grant the guest permission to enter, but the night is full of that specific kind of silence that's hard to break with anything more than a whisper. Donghyuck stands up from his desk to open the door himself.

The hallway is dim. Mark's clothes are dark. Mark's eyes are black again. Donghyuck's stomach swoops wildly and he doesn't ask this time, as he grabs Mark's hand. Mark allowed him to touch without any words. Donghyuck pulls him inside the room. Insects are loud behind the open windows; birds are starting to wake.

It's different. Everything about this night is different to all the other nights in Donghyuck's life. He lowers Mark to his bed and crawls over him to leave a kiss on his jaw.

"Donghyuck," Mark whispers.

Donghyuck's stomach flips. He doesn't know how he could have thought Mark's eyes were black. They're every possible color now, and all of them are for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck nods, swallows heavily. His hands slide down Mark's sides, slow, intentional. Mark whispers his name again. Donghyuck kisses him. It's unlike any kiss they've shared until now. It speaks of trust and understanding, and underneath that, want. Donghyuck has thought about this more than he probably should have. He's been waiting for Mark to come to him like this, he's been waiting for Mark to be ready and sure.

"Trust me," Donghyuck murmurs into Mark's mouth.

The world is between sleep and wakefulness. Mark swallows and nods. Donghyuck touches him carefully, but with purpose, gets rid of Mark's clothing one piece at a time. Something inside him is humming impatiently, but he ignores that. Mark doesn't. Mark huffs a laugh into the hollow of his throat, presses his lips into every single one of the moles on Donghyuck's skin.

"You don't have to be so careful," he mumbles.

He's relaxed. His muscles unwind under Donghyuck's hands with ease. Donghyuck groans and reaches under his bed for the oils and protection. He touches Mark without so much caution, but with purpose still, murmuring soft praises and reassurances into the trembling planes of his abdomen. Then, when Mark is spent and preoccupied with staring up at him in awe and panting, Donghyuck touches himself.

It's been a long while since he did it last, a little over a year maybe, and the sensation of his fingers inside him is foreign and familiar at the same time. Mark doesn't move; he looks starstruck. Donghyuck feels like he could stretch his arm and grab a handful of stars, like everything the world has to give is in his reach.

Donghyuck moans, a soft sound that doesn't disrupt the night. It makes Mark touch him, it makes Mark smooth his rough hands along Donghyuck's sun-kissed skin and bring him down until their mouths meet. It's not really a kiss, it's closer to sharing the same breath, but Donghyuck loves every second of it.

"Mark," he whimpers at some point, pulling his fingers out.

Mark nods, kisses him again, properly this time, until Donghyuck's head is fuzzy and he's shivering in Mark's arms. When Donghyuck sinks down on Mark's cock, it's a strange sense of having done this before and doing this for the first time. The air is punched out from Mark's lungs and he fists the sheets to hold onto anything. Donghyuck rewards him with a breathless laugh, one that fits the time right before dawn. Then, he moves.

He doesn't expect this to go on for long, they're both too high-strung, too wrapped up in each other, so he doesn't waste a second. Mark is loud and quiet at the same time, sounds leaving his throat in a constant stream, but they're low enough that the silence is undisturbed. Donghyuck loves every new face, every new noise of Mark's he didn't know until now. He loves how open Mark is to him, and he loves how Mark touches him, like he was never before allowed to touch something made of the things Donghyuck is made of. They don't move for some time after they're both spent, and it might be a second or a century.

The dawn paints the world gray and orange, and blue.

"We're sneaking into the bathhouse," Donghyuck says.

They sneak into the bathhouse. Mark is pliant and calm under Donghyuck's hands. He lets Donghyuck wash his hair and he lets Donghyuck run his fingers down the scars on his back. His damp skin is glinting in the pale light of a starting day. They soak in the water for an hour or a millennium and sneak back into Donghyuck's chambers. They sleep until late afternoon, tangled in each other, and that's how Jeno finds them, a grin full of cruel glee on his face.

Mark is red and sputtering and awkward, and Donghyuck laughs at him along with Jeno. As they're preparing to attend dinner, Mark says, "No wonder you're twin brothers."

He's sulking and Donghyuck feels like his birthday came early.

When Donghyuck strides into the dining hall fashionably late, as he usually is for breakfast, but not for dinner, Taeyong gives him a look. Like all of Taeyong's looks, it's very specific. It asks _Is this what you want? Are you happy?_

Donghyuck glances at Mark, who takes his designated place right behind Donghyuck's back, by the window. He's still a little flushed and a little sulking. Donghyuck sits down next to Jeno and gives Taeyong a look back.

 _Yes_ , it says. _I am._

Taeyong pushes the plate full of meat his way.

***

After Mark eats dinner with other servants, they walk out to the gardens. It's raining, but it's nothing more than a gentle dribble. The world feels sad and it doesn't match Donghyuck's mood at all, but he adores the smell of ozone and wet leaves, so it's fine.

Mark didn't want to let him wander in such weather, but lost the argument, as almost always. He has to work hard to shoot down all of Donghyuck's points. Donghyuck is a son and a brother of politicians and diplomats, after all. So, instead of keeping Donghyuck dry and warm in the castle, Mark follows Donghyuck into the damp and chilly nature.

They walk in silence, their hands linked. Donghyuck doesn't remember when they started holding them. They stop by Donghyuck's favorite bench, but don't sit down. Donghyuck would, but Mark says it's a sure way of catching a nasty cold.

"Hey, Mark," Donghyuck starts.

Mark hums to show that he's listening. He's looking somewhere ahead, into the grey sky.

"I'm your prince, right?" Donghyuck asks.

Mark turns to him, eyebrows quizzical.

"Yes," he answers slowly, like he's trying to figure out where this conversation is headed.

"So I'm yours and no one else's, aren't I?" Donghyuck continues.

His heart is wild again. Mark's eyes narrow and for one heartbeat, then two, Donghyuck is afraid Mark will ask _Are you?_ Instead, Mark says, again, "Yes."

Donghyuck takes a breath.

"Can you be mine, too?"

"Equal exchange?" Mark's mouth quirks.

"Equal exchange," Donghyuck nods.

The rain is stopping on Mark's eyelashes, gluing them together. Mark fixes his hold, catches Donghyuck's hand in the gentle, delicate one, the one that makes Donghyuck's brain malfunction. He presses Donghyuck's knuckles to his lips, lowers their arms. His gaze is intense and soft and everything in between. Donghyuck's heart skips when he realizes Mark has never looked at anyone the way he looks at Donghyuck.

"I've been yours for a very long time already," Mark says. "I don't think it's equal exchange, when I would give you everything."

Donghyuck doesn't remember how to think or breathe. All he knows is how to feel. Mark grins, brilliant and unrestrained, and youthful.

"You should take me to see the ocean some time," Donghyuck mumbles absently.

Mark laughs. The rain shushes him, but that's okay, because no one else except for Donghyuck needs to hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated!  
> if you have any questions about anything at all, plz ask, i'll be happy to discuss them :D


End file.
